


The Queen pt. 1

by MinaIsAwesome



Category: This is ORINGINAL WORK. NOT PART OF A FANDOM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaIsAwesome/pseuds/MinaIsAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Wilhelmina, now becomes the new Queen in her kingdom, with her new husband King Eric. But Wilhelmina is not the typical traditional queen. Wilhelmina does not intend to follow the rules. She intends to do her own thing and not lose herself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I wanted to say somethings first:
> 
> 1\. This is a continuous series that comes in parts.  
> 2\. There may be some spelling errors and other things.  
> 3\. This story is part a collection of other short stories.
> 
> So that's all! Hope you guys like it.

She sat high on her throne glancing down at her people. She sat next to her husband, who refused to look at her. Hiding her embarrassment, Queen Wilhelmina waved at her people and smiled as the Bishop spoke. As the Bishop droned on about how blessed the kingdom was, Queen Wilhelmina shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her dress was very heavy and puffy and tight around her body. She looked at the endless crowd before her and shuddered. In a matter of minutes she would be responsible for all these people. As far as she was concerned there were thousands of people in her kingdom. She had a feeling that she was supposed to know exactly how big her kingdom was, but she didn't. She didn't do so well when it came to her tutoring on the details of the kingdom. " Oh well " the Queen thought to herself, she'll figure it out along the way. As the Bishop continued, the Queen glanced at her husband again, who was staring into space. Fighting the urge to look at her mother, the Queen closed her eyes and listened to the Bishop's speech. She tried to get into it, but it was so  boring . Straining not to roll her eyes, she looked closely at her outfit admiring the excellent detail. Wilhelmina's dress was white and covered with diamonds. She had long gloves that shimmered in the sunlight and white high heels that were also covered with diamonds. " God overdoing it with the diamonds are we? " However the Queen was very pleased with her hair. Her sisterlocks were put up in an elegant up-do with white flowers scattered in her brown-black hair. She looked over at her husband, Eric, and sighed. He was absolutely handsome and looked good in his all white suit that had a subtle shine. His hair was black but looked brown in the sunlight just like hers. He had hazel eyes that were glazed with fear. " Oh lord, he's a nervous wreck. " the Queen thought to herself. " And I don't even know him. Ugh. We are NOT having sex tonight. Maybe I'll kick him out of my room, I was there first after all. " She shifted slightly in her seat and noticed that the king was looking at her. When she returned his gaze he looked away shaking. The Queen was becoming concerned for her husband. She thought he was going to have an anxiety attack in front of the whole kingdom. The Queen looked at her mother and discreetly mentioned for her to tell the Bishop to speed it up. Her mother nodded in agreement and tapped the Bishop on his shoulder. He stopped speaking for a moment to exchange words with Wilhelmina's mother. The Bishop nodded and looked apologetically at Wilhelmina and Eric. Wilhelmina smiled and waved at him to go on. The Bishop quickly finished his rant and then waved over two servants who carried the crowns. Wilhelmina looked at the crowns and gasped softly. The larger crown was white gold covered in precious gems. The smaller crown was also white gold, but this one was different from the king's crown. This one only had a few diamonds on the front but what made this one special was the way in gleamed in the sunlight, much brighter than the kings crown. Wilhelmina's crown was a simple ring large enough to fit the Queen's head along with her thick hair. Surrounding the ring was thin white gold vines with small leaves and even smaller flowers scattered around only adding to the crown's shine. Everyone was amazed by it's beauty. Even the King was amazed. After letting the crowd below view the crowns the servants placed the pillows on the table. The first servant picked up Wilhelmina's crown and raised it high for the crowd to see and then placed the crown carefully on Wilhelmina's head. The servant stood beside Wilhelmina as the crowd cheered. Wilhelmina was grinning wildly, temporarily forgetting, how scared she was about becoming responsible for thousands of people. Eric however, was pale and sweaty. Once the crowd settled, the second servant came forward with Eric's crown. Eric clenched his fists and avoided eye contact with the servant. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As the servant got closer to Eric, Wilhelmina could see Eric tense up as if her was going to recoil from the servant and run away. Suddenly Wilhelmina stood up and grabbed the King's crown from the servant. The crowd gasped and silence filled the air. The Bishop looked at Wilhelmina shocked. Wilhelmina chuckled nervously and said:

"I wanted to crown my husband myself, it only seemed appropriate for the Queen to crown her King." The servant looked at Wilhelmina for a moment, but then bowed and backed away. Wilhelmina then turned to Eric and smiled. Eric stared at her bewildered. Wilhelmina smiled and placed the crown onto the Eric's head, and presented him to the crowd. The crowd blossomed into a explosion of cheers, confetti, music and colorful flags. "Stand up." Wilhelmina whispered and slid her hands into his. Eric looked dazed, but managed to stand up anyway. Wilhelmina wrapped her arm around his to show the Kingdom how "unified" they were. She was really only doing this because her mother suggested it, but also to comfort Eric as well and to make sure he was still standing. The Bishop stood in front of them and shouted to the crowd.

"I am proud to announce our new king and queen, King Eric and Queen Wilhelmina!" everyone cheered wildly throwing more confetti into the air. Wilhelmina smiled and waved to her people, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Eric waving and smiling widely. 

  
  


End  of pt. 1

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I hope you guys liked pt. 1! Feedback is highly appreciated and encouraged. Be honest! Did you like the story? What did you think about it? Till next time...


End file.
